Scarlet Kingdom
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Sequel to Crimson Empire. A series of murders happens and Crimson Empire is the main suspect. To clear the guilds name, three members will have to face their dark pasts and the secrets that come with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I wanted to put this off until later, but I can't help it. The sequel to Crimson Empire is here! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like with Crimson Empire. I still don't own Fairy Tail.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 1

 _The woman ran down the alley not even thinking straight. She had said goodbye to her friends, and as soon as she was alone was attacked._

 _She stumbled and fell to the ground. Calm footsteps came from behind, causing her to back up in the dead end alley._

 _"S-Stay back!" She shouted weakly. "D-Don't come near me!"_

 _The person laughed. "Oh I'm terrified. Don't worry, you aren't the one I want." A sword appeared in their hand. "You're just going to help me._

 _The sword glittered black as it swung down on the screaming woman._

* * *

Lahar studied the corpse of a women found in an alley. It was a grotesque murder, if it could even be called that. The body was in wedged into the back but blood was pooling out in the entrance like someone had just dumped a bucket there."

"Sir." A Rune Knight brought Lahar out of his thoughts. "We discovered something on the body."

"What?" Lahar followed the knight and looked at the body, even though he didn't want to. Multiple stab wounds and cut eyes. Tendons hung out of the body. There were hand marks around her neck. There were burn marks on her back, her leg was twisted, and her neck was also turned to an odd angle.

"Sir," The knight said to Lahar. "You should see this, too."

The soldier moved the cover on the body, and Lahar found himself staring at a certain mark in shock.

The mark of Crimson Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Scarlet Kingdom! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- They're excused. It'll be really dark and disturbing. And a lot of secrets will be revealed.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

"Viper! Venom! Rose!" Levina and Raidyn shouted. "Get back here so I can punish you!"

"Geez," Lucy sighed, drinking her coffee. "It's only been a week since the Guild Magic Games and they're already back to pranks." Lucy watched as Levina chased the trio of pranksters through out the guildhall.

Sky Ash and Keiko watched the twins fly up the stairs while Rose went and hid behind Abyss. Since catching the two masterminds was better than catching their partner, and it was easier since Abyss would argue for hours, the siblings chased aftert the serpentine siblings.

As soon as they were gone, Rose shot out of the guild.

"How long do you think before Levina and Raidyn catch them?" Haru asked.

"I think..." Two shouts came from upstairs followed by electric shocks.

"Now." Haruhu said.

"I feel bad for them" Lunaria said. "Their pranks are funny."

"Unless they're being played on you." Haruhu said. "But I understand."

Maria walked up and placed their food in front of them. "Me too. I hope you enjoy your food."

"Thanks, Maria." The brunette smiled before returning to work.

"Do you want to join us, Jade?" Lucy looked at the Imagine Make Mage, who shook her head.

"I'm fine here." The green haired girl said taking a bite out of a mango. "Do what you want."

"Okay." Lucy looked away. Behind Jade, Ice made the cuckoo sign.

"Where is she!" Levina's voice echoed off the wall. She flew down the stairs at the same time Rose flew into the guild hall, slamming the door shut.

"So, you want me to shock you now?" Levina asked. Beside her, Raidyn smirked.

"Before you do that," Rose turned to the rest of the guild. "The Rune Knights are here! The Magic Council is arresting Crimson Empire for murder!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Scarlet Kingdom! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Thanks! I hope you like it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Azura glared at the magic council, her blue eyes glowing. The magic council didn't react. Instead, they returned the glare.

"Azura, Guildmaster of Crimson Empire." A green haired woman said, standing up. "Do you understand the crime that your guild has committed?"

"No I do not." Azura replied." My guild has not done anything since the Magic Games."

"Hm?"

"We did not want to get involved with you." Azura explained.

"Then explain what your guild mark was doing on the corpses, Azura!"

Azura sighed. "Are you really that stupid? You revealed our identity and guild mark to many people." She looked at her guildmates. "It could have been copied by anyone. Including our enemies."

"And who are your enemies, Miss Azura?" Another Magic Council member spoke up, smiling. "Maybe the Magic Council would be able to help you."

"No." Azura replied quickly. "Our problems are our problems. The last time an offer to help was presented, you tried to take one of our own, and justified it by saying that he was a criminal because his family was. Any chance you have had at help is gone."

"And that gives you an alibi for the murders." Lahar said.

"Were you not listening?" Lucy spoke up and glared at them. "We didn't even want to be here!"

"That's not helping..." she heard Rose mutter quietly."

"Alright then." The green haired woman started talking again. "Then why don't we give you a chance to prove that you are...innocent." She said the final word with disgust. "Find out who has actually committed these murders. Then bring them here."

Azura stared at the whole council, not moving. Then she turned and looked at three people, who nodded, and turned back to the council.

"We will." Azura said. "We will find whoever did this and bring them here."

* * *

"Azura," Lucy asked the guildmaster on their way back. "Do you really think we'll be able to find the one doing this?"

"I'm not sure we can." Azura replied, not looking at her. "I think I have a clear idea of who did it."

"Who?" Lucy asked. "Who did it?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Azura said. "Some members of this guild have a past with who I think is the culprit. Talking about it right now is just rubbing salt in old wounds."

"But who would-" Lucy stopped when she saw Rose looking away.

"Oh."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Scarlet Kingdom! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- There will be a lot more incidents. And Rose's past also connects with two others. It will be revealed over the story, but yeah. Things will be rough for the guild.

* * *

Chapter 4

While the members of Crimson Empire discussed everything about the murders that they were framed for, Rose decided to look at them herself. She snuck away from the group and walked to where they were keeping the bodies.

"Hold on there, Missy." The blood Mage felt a hand on her shoulder. "Only authorized personal are allowed in."

"Would that happen to include suspects?" Rose asked.

"Maybe it would." The Rune Knight replied. "But what if it did? You aren't a suspect."

"Actually," Rose turned to face him and showed him her guild mark. "I am a member of Crimson Empire the guild that's being suspected."

"Hm." The knight took her hand and examined it. "It seems legit. But if it even looks like you're trying to tamper with the bodies I will throw you out and arrest you."

"Yeah yeah." Rose waved off his threats and walked into the room.

* * *

"So who was this one?" Rose looked at the woman.

"You're awfully calm about this." The knight said.

"Are you expecting me to cry over someone I don't know?" Rose looked at him irritated. "I'll cry when I know about them. Now who are they?"

"Berinda Masakia." He said finally. "When we found her, she looked like she was screaming as she died. There was still blood running."

"And you're saying that you didn't find her until the next day?" Rose looked at him.

"Yes. Why?" He asked, but then froze when he saw Rose pull the entire cover back and examine the uncovered body. "What are you doing?"

"Blood doesn't run for a whole night and part of the morning." Rose said.

"Sometimes it does."

"But she died of shock and fear." Rose said. "The wound was added after she died. Did you find any other dead things while you were looking around?"

"There was a meat store." The tune knight thought back. "I think they had just killed a pig or something."

"Did you get a name?" Rose jumped up and looked at him. "That person might be the culprit!"

"We did." The rune knight replied. "I think they said their names were Riri and Conner..." He stopped when he noticed Rose's pale face. "Do you know them?"

Without saying a word, the pink haired girl ran out of the area.

* * *

Azura, Setsuna, Abyss, and Lucy had just finished discussing the murders when Rose came back.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked. "We were worried about you!"

"Yeah, yell at me later." Rose replied not even looking at her. Instead, she turned to the guild master.

"It's them." Rose said. "They even sent Riri and Conner."

"So what do we do?" Azura asked her.

"I think we have to destroy them."

"Do you think Crimson Empire has enough power?" Azura asked. Rose shook her head.

"We'll have to ask for help." She smiled. "And I think I know the guild."

* * *

Macarov had just finished some paperwork for the damages his guild had caused on their last mission when a letter materialized.

The fairy tail guild master took the letter and read over it his interest and anger going past their limits. Then he stood up.

"I have to let my children know."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Scarlet Kingdom. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Zoe The Fairy** \- Thanks!

 **Lisa-chan15** \- I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

 _"Aww..." Rose felt herself be hugged from behind. "My cute little flower, why did you leave? You were such a beautiful flower in my garden. You were the Crimson Lady to -'s Psychic Lady. You can still be my flower again." A cold hand grabbed Rose's face. "Just do what I tell you to do." The hand forced her to look in front of her._

 _Right at the corpses of Crimson Empire._

Rose woke up screaming.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes when her heard the sound of someone vomiting.

She opened the door to her room and looked out, slightly annoyed.

She, along with most members of the guild had agreed to stay in the guild for the time being. Some members, like Levina, Raidyn, and Jade, didn't believe they would be attacked and left. Lucy hoped they were right.

The vomiting didn't stop and Lucy heard three people talking. She walked over to the room and looked in the open door.

"Are you sure she can handle this?" Abyss asked concerned. His hood was off, revealing his black and white hair. His attention kept shifting from the person, who Lucy realized was Rose, and Azura who replied.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never me M. But remember, it's only you three who have seen her. Master Macarov replied to my request saying that he would help and was sending some mages to assist."

"Oh joy." Setsuna said rubbing Rose's back. She looked like she was about to say more, but Rose vomited again, and she looked away.

"I know you might not like it, but we don't have a choice. They only have one condition."

"And what is it?" Abyss asked.

"That Lucy join."

"What!" All four, Rose turned in surprise not expecting another person, to see Lucy standing there with her mouth open. "Why did you agree?"

"Lucy," Azura sighed tiredly. "Think about it. We need help from other guilds. But, the only guild that we have a good relationship with is Fairy Tail."

"But we might not have to!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy-"

"Did you see how everyone battled in the Guild Magic Games?"

"Lucy-"

"I get that we do need allies but-"

" _Lucy_!" Azura shouted causing the celestial Mage to freeze. Setsuna, Abyss, and Rose also stared at the guild master. "I know you might not like it, but we have to!" She gestured to Rose. "The reason Rose is so powerful because of M. The reason she was upset when the murder happened was because of M. The reason she woke up screaming was M. Vomiting as we speak? _That. Was. M._ Setsuna and Abyss also know M and their abilities developed because of them. M still controls them and knows how to destroy them."

Lucy kept quiet during the verbal beat down. Even though she had been upset, she realized that Rose had an even better reason to be upset but had said nothing. The same for Abyss and Setsuna. Lucy looked away.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Azura said regretfully. "But this is really stressful."

"It's okay." Lucy said. "I'll go back to my room now."

"Wait!" Rose shouted. She ran up to Lucy. "Can you stay with me? I need someone who won't judge me..."

"Alright." Lucy smiled.

Azura left followed by Setsuna. Abyss stopped for a second then turned to Lucy, nodded at her then left.

Lucy stayed with Rose until the pink haired girl fell asleep.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter 6 of Scarlet Kingdom! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- You would have to ask some other people, but as long as you give credit and don't try to make money off of it...I might be okay with it.

 **logindoesntwork** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

"Are you serious?!"

"No way!"

"Why should we?"

Macarov listened as his children shouted in anger. The relationship between Crimson Empire and any other guild had completely gone south and soured after Lucy joined Crimson Empire , then was worse after Crimson Empire left the Guild Magic Games.

Macarov let everyone finish shouting before continuing.

"This letter is from Crimson Empire." Macarov said. "The Guild Master wrote this. ' _We have a problem. We were framed for murder...by our old enemies. While they are people who are not in guild now, at some point these kills will evolve to other guilds. We have a clear idea of who it is, but they know who we are. We require assistance. If you do not wish to help, we understand. But understand that we, Crimson Empire, are not guilty of this murders_.'"

The guild was silent after hearing their guild master read the letter from the guild, and then they were torn.

Most of Fairy Tail didn't want to help Crimson Empire, but didn't want anyone to die. But there were some who did care for the people killed, but their grudge against the guild clouded over their judgment.

"How many people do they need?" Wendy asked.

"Wait. You actually want to go help them?" Wendy nodded.

"They haven't done anything wrong." The blue haired girl said. "We're just being sore losers. Also, even if we don't want to help them, letting innocent people die because of that isn't what this guild wanted right?"

"Well that's true." Gray sighed. The ice make mage turned to Macarov. "So how many do they need?"

Macarov shook his head. "I don't know. I wasn't told. We just have to wait."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	7. Chapter ?

Hey guys! Here's...?...of Scarlet Kingdom...

* * *

Chapter ?

" _My, my. Crimson Empire is getting ready to attack us."_

 _"Uhuhuhu. This will be fun~!"_

 _"But what if they catch us?"_

 _"Why don't we head them off?" A female said, walking into the room and kneeling on the ground. "Stop them from coming here?"_

 _"No. We need them here." The voice replied._

 _"Three traitors and a few new candidates~! This will be fun!"_

 _"But-" The person was cut off by someone floating up beside them._

 _"Now, now, Y." The new person ran their fingers through Y's hair. "Everyone knows you want to save your brother from them, and I want my Crimson Lady back, but we have to wait for them."_

 _"_ We _?" Two twins appeared. "_ We _saw them. They look so different now. Except Abyss. He looks the same."_

 _"But Crimson Lady doesn't?"_

 _The twins shook their head. "No. Crimson Lady is with some twins and seems really happy to not be here."_

 _"Twins..." The ground started shaking. "She left us, left me, for an unknown guild and twins?!"_

 _"We're twins, too." The siblings said to her. "Do you have a problem with us?"_

 _"So what if I do?" The floating person glared at them. "Some people like you took something that was mine."_

 _"Maybe we should help them."_

 _The shaking in the ground picked up. The ground started to crack._

 _"Psychic." The leader spoke up coldly._

 _Psychic calmed down and the ground stopped shaking._

 _"Crimson Lady will be coming back. You'll be able to see her again." Then they turned to Y, who who was watching them with her red eyes. "We will also get your brother back."_

 _"Meeting adjourned." The leader stood up._

 _"Everyone. Be prepared for when our enemies appear. We will crush them."_

 _"And take back what is rightfully ours."_

* * *

And that's...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Scarlet Kingdom! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **LuNa3300** \- Thank you! Lucy will be a badass. There will be plenty of Awesome moments in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8

Lucy was surprised when the doors to the guild opened and Fairy Tail along with the Magic Council Army walked in, Macarov and Lahar in front.

"What do you want?" Abyss asked, walking up to the two groups.

"We are here to meet with your Guild Leader, Azura, and prepare for the mission to find the one framing you." Lahar replied. "If that's the truth..." He muttered.

Levina narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I believe you heard me." Lahar replied. "I can't believe that a guild that allows criminals to join then keep quiet about it are innocent of murder. You might just be a hidden dark guild."

"Why you-" Venom stood up. Viper immediately pulled him back down.

"Calm down, Ven." He said.

"But-"

"Venom, just let it go." Azura appeared walking down the stairs, Kuro following close behind. "It's nice to see you again, Macarov."

"Same to you, Azura." The older guild master replied. "Though I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"Agreed." She turned to Lahar. "So what conditions are there for this mission?" She asked.

"Fairy Tail will join you, so you don't attempt to cover any tracks or commit any more murders."

"We would never-" Azura held up her hand and the guild fell quiet.

"Any other terms?" She asked.

Lahar nodded. "Only a few members of the guild may be selected. Five to be exact."

"Five?" Azura repeated.

"Five." Lahar nodded. "And Fairy Tail will pick the exact same number."

"Then why being the whole guild?" Haru muttered.

The comment went ignored by everyone, except a few people from Fairy Tail who tensed up.

"Very well." Azura said. "I select Lucy, Abyss, Setsuna, Rose, and Keiko. And you, Macarov?"

"I select Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Juvia." Macarov said. "Team Natsu."

"Well, I have no problem. Now Macarov, Lahar we have something to talk about in private." The Guild Leader of Crimson Empire allowed the other two to go up the stairs first then followed after. Kuro blocked the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Luce-"

"I want to say something first." Lucy cut him off. "I hadn't completely forgotten what you said to me when I was part of your guild. I want to work with you to free my guild from this suspicion."

They were all quiet then Juvia started to walk up to the celestial Mage. Lucy braced herself ready to be hit, but instead found herself shocked when Juvia hugged her.

"We'll help you, Love Rival." The Water Mage smiled.

"Thanks..." Lucy replied uncertainly.

"So," Erza walked up to the other members of Crimson Empire. "Tell us about your plan."

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Scarlet Kingdom! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Johnny Spectre** \- The chapters will get longer as this goes on. For now it's kind of short to lead up to the action. Natsu will be redeemed.

 **LuNa3300** \- She doesn't despise them, but it's not complete forgiveness. It will take a long time beoore she forgives them.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

 _The Fairy Tail mages are taking this well..._ Lucy thought to herself. _I thought Natsu might be more confrontational. He and Gray should have started fighting by now._

Instead, the ice make and fire dragon slayer were listening attentively to what Abyss (And sometimes Setsuna) said. Wendy and Rose were off talking with each other somewhere in the guild. A crash came from somewhere followed by the Serpentine's laughter.

When Lucy turned around, Erza finally walked up to her.

"Are you still angry with us for that incident, Lucy?" The Redhaired woman asked.

"No." Lucy shook her head. "I got over that a long time ago. I'm just upset over two things. The first is the Magic Council attempting to take Kuro away from Crimson Empire for what he did in the past with Night Raid. We all knew what Gajeel and Juvia did."

The water woman flinched.

Lucy continued. "And despite the amount of damage Fairy Tail can cause, it's Crimson Empire that is considered evil and to be disbanded."

"Uncalled for." Rose and Wendy appeared next to Lucy.

"And at most, some guild members would just be imprisoned for awhile."

"If we were registered." Setsuna leaned back in her chair. "We're not illegal, but we aren't legal. Get it?" Wendy and Erza nodded. "Good. Then sit back down so we can talk about this plan."

* * *

Macarov and Lahar stared at the Guild Master as she laid out the rest of a plan.

"This is insane Azura!" Lahar stood. "If you're so sure that their plan will fail, why are you letting them go?"

"They are still essential for my plan to succeed. I can guarantee they won't die."

"How?" This time Macarov asked. "You could be sending my children to their deaths."

"Macarov, if they were doing that I wouldn't have sent for you."

"But-"

"Macarov, I am an nineteen year old guild master who has managed to keep my guild hidden from every guild and the magic council while my members take job requests. And this has been going on since I was fourteen. I have not and will not fail anyone." Azura finished drawing something.

A brick dropped on the table before vanishing.

"What was that about?"

"This." Azura held up a bottle of ink and peeled off the label revealing the contents. "Will you trust me now?"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Scarlet Kingdom! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **GirlFish** \- Actually, the Magic Council has nothing to do with this. The villains in this story are a third party that was in the shadows. Night Raid however, does still play a part in this. Since Kuro's not the only Night Raid member still alive...

 **Guest** \- I'm sorry you had to wait for so long.

 **Johnny Spectre** \- I'm sorry! I had forgotten the second half. That answer is kind of a very big spoiler for this story and I would hate to ruin it for other readers. If it's alright with you I can private message you the answer.

* * *

Chapter 10

The group was sent out with quick farewells and a small gift from Azura.

"It's for when you are in trouble." The guild leader smiled and pushed the object into Lucy's hand. "Don't hesitate to use it."

"Azura..." Lucy looked at the small device in her hand. "Thanks but, I don't think we'll need this." She tried to give it back to her, but Azura shook her head.

"If you don't need it, then hold onto it. It won't kill you if you keep it. You'll just be able to use it for something else." The guild Master replied. "Good Luck, Lucy."

She walked back into the building and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks..." Lucy said quietly.

"Hey Lucy." Happy floated over to the blonde. "What did she give you?"

"A little SOS device that she drew." Lucy replied. "I never thought I would get one." She added with a soft murmur. _She must really be worried. Azura only hands these out when it's possible someone might not come back alive..._

She turned and joined the rest of the group, still looking at the device in her hand and thinking about the enemy that they would face later on.

* * *

 _"My, my..." the dark guild leader smiled. "Our enemies are getting closer."_

 _"We aren't going to stop them?" A Swordswoman stood. "It will be easy with out experience and expertise, defeating them should be easy. Allow me to end this now, My Lady."_

 _There was a light chuckle. "Your brother isn't there swordswoman. Nor is anyone else that you would be close to. Only those that harmed you before I took you in."_

 _There was a growl and the sound of something being slice to pieces. "_ Them... _"_

 _"Calm down." The leader stood up from her throne. "They'll be here soon. And we'll find out all we need to know."_

 _M turned to look at her loyal bodyguard. "Send the twins out. They are the best when it comes to these kinds of things."_

 _"Yes My Lady."_

 _"Good." The woman stood and walked out. "Oh and Swordswoman?" M looked into the distance. "If you could clean up the trash that's been listening to us, that would be great."_

* * *

 **A/N: M was mentioned in Chapter 5 as part of the conversation between Abyss and Azure. Also, M and the Dark Guild Leader are one in the same.**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Scarlet Kingdom. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

~None~

* * *

Oh.

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 11

The train ride from the familiar town to a remote location was quiet. Natsu would occasionally groan because of motion sickness, but he never threw up.

"Hold on Natsu." Setsuna said. "We're almost there."

"Where are we?" Natsu replied. Erza and Gray looked out the windows and at the empty train unnerved by the emptiness of the train and area surrounding them.

"This would be the place we came from." Abyss said. "Kuro-Tamashī."

"Kuro-Tamashī?" Gray repeated the name incredulously. "That's a strange name for a town."

"It was originally called Tamashi." Rose explained. The train stopped and the doors began to open when Rose spoke again. "You'll see why they added the 'Kuro' to it."

* * *

Team Natsu stared incredibly still when they got their first glimpse of the town.

Some buildings were half-finished and grayish and some had roofs that curved in on the house. Others were finished, but stained with black soot, stains and with cracks in them. Vines wrapped around the sign that showed the towns name with 'Kuro' spray painted over the plants. People walked around, but hoods were up and it was almost impossible to tell who it was underneath the hood.

"This place looks..." Erza struggled for the right word to say.

"Terrible." Abyss answered. "It's better than it was when we left. Considering it was on fire then."

"What happened to you guys?" The Three flinched.

"Lets just go and ask the people about our target." Setsuna said coldly before walking ahead of the others. Her silver hair seemed to glow while she walked into the darkened town.

"Y-Yeah...sure." Lucy nodded. The blonde along with the blood mage and black hole mage followed her, but then she stopped herself and waited for her former team.

"So Luce," Natsu started to ask "Do you know anything about this mission that might help us?"

Lucy shook her head. "All I know is that they have a history with whoever we're dealing with, that person's name is M. And that whoever it was caused them to never want to come back."

"Then why are they here?"

Lucy replied with a shrug. "They're the only ones who know where to find them."

Erza looked at the three. "They're very brace. Doing that."

Lucy nodded.

The awkward silence filled the space between the former teammates.

"Chitose!" They heard either Setsuna or Rose yell before footsteps began fading away.

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know." Lucy took off running. "Try and keep up!"

The fairy tail mages and Lucy ran.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys.

So...I've been looking back on some of my previous writings and I'm not proud of them. And so I plan to re-write some of them either to one-shots or into new stories and fix plot holes.

Crimson Empire isn't the worst one I've written but I think I rushed it too much in my excitement. But, before I do, I have a question. Some of you allowed me to use your OCs in this story. When it is re-written, will you still allow me to use them?

For those interested in submitting new characters, you're allowed to.

Since Crimson Empire will be re-written, this means that Scarlet Kingdom might/will be deleted so there aren't any continuity issues between the stories (And so no spoilers will be revealed.)

I'd like to hear opinions on this decision.

Anyway, thank you for reading this message and I hope to hear from you.

~Mirai Cheshire


End file.
